Rainbow Dash
Origin: '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic / Bronies '''A Beautiful Flash, A Rainbow Dash, Look Out Brony or You'll Be Smashed! Self-Made Owner: Dafini Description Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is responsible for keeping the skies clear in Ponyville. She admires The Wonderbolts, a professional Pegasus exhibition team, and dreams of joining their stunt flying group. Rainbow Dash is a boisterious pony, preferring to brag about her talents and accomplishments. However, she is also a very loyal friend. She is very competitive, often challenging others. Rainbow Dash is also good friends with Applejack, although they do compete to see who is the better athlete occasionally. VSH Abilities Passive: Triple Jump *Rainbow Dash can jump up to three times, similar to a Scout using the Atomizer (minus the health penalty), offering much easier ways to navigate a map. Rage Ability: Flight *Rainbow Dash lifts off and begins to fly, anyone she touches while flying will be sent flying, even if invincible, and ignited otherwise. She is also immune to most knockback for the duration. This taunt lasts 7 seconds with 100% rage and 12 seconds when Rainbow uses a 200%. To lift off, simply jump and you be thrusted in the direction you are currently facing. This ability is actually similar to Captain Falcon's previous and current rages, that being . She has a 1/10 chance to play an alternate track for her rage ability (The Nyan Cat song). You cannot physically attack the enemy during this rage. Tips for playing as Rainbow Dash *Using your triple jump, you can access higher places much easier, effectively making most hiding spots entirely useless. *During Last man standing, when a Pyro airblasts you away, quickly jump back towards him in mid-air to get back to him faster. *If you are knocked off the edge of the map, you can either triple jump back to safety, or use your flight ability. *Try to keep yourself airborne using Rainbow's large amount of possible jumps. This will make you much harder to hit, especially from Soldiers, who rely on the area of effect damage from Rocket Launchers, and Snipers, since they find it difficult to hit quick, airbourne targets. *Try your absolute best to keep yourself from touching the ground during Flight, as you will become stuck until you launch yourself again or until the ability wears off. *Try and get to the spawn quicker by scaling buildings to catch them off-guard. Tips for playing against Rainbow Dash *Rainbow Dash can easily reach higher areas with both her Flight ability and Triple jump, make sure you are ready to flee from a spot as soon as she reaches you and keep back-up spots in mind. *It is unadvisable to attempt to knock Rainbow back while she is using her Flight ability, she will be able to recover very quickly. *Take care when knocking back Rainbow Dash during standard game time. The knockback may even push Rainbow Dash into a position preferable for her. *Scouts, do not let your guard down when escaping Rainbow Dash. She can easily follow you as she can triple-jump. Alternatives to Rainbow Dash Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is the current alternative to Rainbow Dash; she functions similiarly to Rainbow Dash except that her rage makes her fly backwards, she is given Toxic (one-hit kills on non-ubered players) for the duration and will always play the alternate Flight music. *Before Scootaloo, Rainbow Crash was the alternative to Rainbow Dash and functioned exactly like Scootaloo. Media thumb|left|300px|Rage Music 1thumb|left|300px|0:04 - 0:12 is Rainbow Dash's 100% alt rage music, 0:04 - 0:17 is her 200% alt rage music. It has a 10% chance of playing when the rage is activated. thumb|left|400px|Solar's Own Gameplay Category:Bosses Category:Pony